1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kickstand for a bicycle or motorcycle. The kickstand has a main shaft or rod terminating in an enlarged bumper for increasing the surface area contacting the ground or equivalent supporting surface. The kickstand thus resists any tendency to penetrate the ground due to the weight of the bicycle or motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supporting a two wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle or bicycle in a standing position is usually accomplished by provision of a kickstand. A kickstand comprises a short leg pivotally attached to the vehicle, which can be swung from a stowed position against the vehicle to a deployed position. In the deployed position, the leg projects generally vertically downwardly, its end coming to rest on the ground.
The vehicle is thus balanced on three points. Most such vehicles are relatively tall, and generally linear. Therefore, the triangle defined by contact at the ground is quite narrow. Even a small movement of the vehicle is likely to unbalance the equilibrium of the balance, and the vehicle would likely then topple to the ground.
Normally, this equilibrium, while precarious from the standpoint that it is easily upset, is suitable under most conditions. However, when the kickstand is lowered onto a soft or penetrable surface, such as damp earth, mud, deep grass or other vegetation, the kickstand leg is prone to penetrate the surface. Even slight penetration causes the vehicle to lean sufficiently to upset the balance equilibrium.
This is a problem which has been widely recognized in the prior art. Typical solutions employ a flat plate which is place on the ground, the kickstand leg resting on the plate. This arrangement distributes the weight borne by the kickstand over a much larger area than that provided by the end of the kickstand leg. This approach usually solves the problem.
The structure and novelty of these devices is primarily directed toward retaining the kickstand leg on the plate, and to tethering the plate conveniently to the vehicle. Examples of this approach are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,387, issued to Melvin C. Maranell et al. on Oct. 2, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,031, issued to Robert M. Huth on Jun. 4, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,987, issued to Barry I. Marsh on Dec. 2, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,957, issued to Richard Printy on Apr. 11, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,803, issued to Ronald W. Fisher on Nov. 2, 1993.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,557, issued to Richard S. Muszynski on Jan. 22, 1991, discloses a separate stand for a motorcycle which employs such a plate. The stand further includes a pivotable joint for accommodating different degrees of leaning.
A cushioning foot attachable to the supporting leg of a large musical instrument is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,102, issued to Wilhelm Wolf on Dec. 3, 1991. The foot includes a rounded point made from a resilient material for protecting a floor surface from being marred by the weight of the instrument, and a clamp for engaging the leg of the instrument. This assembly is considerably more complicated than is the present invention.
Legs terminating in flat plates attached to the leg by ball joints are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,586, issued to Peter P. Metz on Jul. 10, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,042, issued to Vernon H. Jungjohann et al. on May 15, 1973. The legs terminate in spherical objects penetrated by a peg connecting the sphere to the leg. However, the spheres are part of ball joint assemblies, and thus are surrounded by the socket structure of the joint.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.